


Subterfuge (With the Enemy Among Us)

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: The leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a Soviet operative walk into a bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Prompt from femslash100's Drabble Tag 7: Agent Carter, Dottie/Peggy - 1960s
> 
> I would not call this fic the most historically accurate, fair warning for those who haven't studied the 1960s in depth.

McCarthy hadn't looked hard enough. Instead of chasing down rivals and dissenters, he should have been looking for an aging model in L.A. Or rather a bar tender in New York City, a waitress in New Orleans, or a traveling makeup saleswoman riding around the Midwest. Dottie wore those identities like dresses, throwing them off as soon as they stopped fitting or being in fashion.

What was she now? Her haircut had made her look like a nurse, but Peggy vaguely recalled Dottie talking heavily about some sort of store. The night before was a blur in Peggy's mind, words splashing together and endlessly echoing in her ears until she couldn't even be sure of what she was hearing. The only absolute was that Peggy had finally tracked her down. 

The club, drinks, dancing, and the (second) kiss replayed in her mind like a rereleased movie in the cinemas, yet none of it could explain quite how Peggy had ended up in this dingy motel.

All Peggy really knew was that McCarthy was dead, the rotten bastard, and the government had failed yet again. Chasing down false leads and harassing immigrants had gotten them nowhere - the only place it seemed where a communist could be found in the states was in Peggy's bed.


End file.
